Lo oscuro es fascinante y aterrador
by el cuello perfecto
Summary: La magia oscura amenaza al mundo magico nuevamente, veintiun años despues de la caida del innombrable. ¿podra el trio amoroso de hogwarts dejar sus diferencias y luchar contra ella?


_**El cuello perfecto**_

_**En colaboración de: Mizz pxndx**_

_**Presenta: un fanfic de Harry potter!**_

**Hola! Soy nueva y este es mi primer fanfic!**

**Por favor, hay cosas que son poco coherentes…. Lo se lo tengo claro…. Y perdón pero por favor no sean tan malitos….**

**Este es el prólogo….. Solo el prólogo!¡!¡!**

Albus se despidió de sus padres desde la ventana del tren hasta que no fueron más que un punto a la distancia. Su hermano James se había ido de inmediato con su grupo de amigos a buscar compartimiento dentro del tren, dejándolo solo como siempre.

Albus medía cómo un metro sesenta y representaba más de sus 13 años que en realidad tenía, pero eso a él no le interesaba, parecer mayor no le era de utilidad. Pero eso era algo que le podría servir a su hermano, él era la persona más popular del colegio, todas las chicas se peleaban su compañía y tenía tantos amigos que nunca le faltaban compañeros que apoyaran sus travesuras dentro del colegio que por cierto la directora Mcgonagall castigaba duramente.

El viaje en tren fue tranquilo y lo disfrutó mucho junto a su prima y compañera Rose; y bromeando con su amigo Colin Longbotton se hiso muy corto. Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación del colegio el ya se encontraba con su uniforme en donde se lucia la insignia de su casa: Gryffidor.

Hagrid el gigante guardabosques los estaba esperando sosteniendo en una de sus manos un farol con el que guiaría a todos los de primero en bote hacia el castillo. Vió que James le saludaba con naturalidad al igual que todos los demás de su curso: cuarto. James era solo un año mayor que Albus pero eso siempre se lo sacaba en cara, sacando la irritación de éste, pero nunca se enfrentó a él por miedo de hacer el ridículo al frente de todo el colegio, solamente intentaba no meterse en su camino y hablar lo menos posible con él. La relación fraternal entre ellos no era buena, en especial desde que ambos habían entrado a la adolescencia.

El banquete fue interrumpido casi cuando recién había comenzado dejando sin la posibilidad a los alumnos de degustar los majares que todos los años se servían, y todo el colegio quedó en silencio cuando la directora se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

-Este colegio a tenido el honor de albergar este año a magos y brujas jóvenes que buscaran la gloria eterna, y un trofeo a su valentía y inteligencia les será entregado al final de este año. Ahora tengan la bondad de todos ordenadamente ir hacia la entrada del colegio donde recibiremos a nuestros huéspedes-.

Todos muy intrigados por las palabras de la directora se dirigieron hacia la entrada del colegio que habían atravesado hace un par de minutos donde esperaban los alumnos de primero que habían llegado recién junto con Hagrid, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Albus supuso que sabría algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo y caminó hacia él tan rápido como la multitud se lo permitió pero al llegar junto a Hagrid se dio cuenta que no había sido el único en pensar eso porque justo cuando él dijo:

-Hola Hagrid!-, otra voz dijo lo mismo y al mirar a su derecha vió a James que sonreía ante la molestia y el silencio de Albus por buscar la misma respuesta del guardabosques

-¿Qué te ocurre? Hermanito….. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? O… ¿es que acaso todavía no aprendes a hablar bebecito?- Todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor se rieron con ganas menos Hagrid que con el entrecejo fruncido y en tono de reproche le dijo:

-No deberías hablarle así a tu hermano, James, deberías darle disculpas- pero James había sacado su varita y apuntaba con ella a Albus que de repente se sintió aterrorizado y con mucha vergüenza y sus oídos no podían dejar de oír las palabras de James

– ¿Es que acaso te crees merecedor de tu nombre?, tu eres una cucaracha al lado de Albus Dumbledore. No eres más que una gallina, un protegido de mamá, pero por si no lo sabes ella no estará por siempre aquí hermanito ella algún día …..- y sólo hasta aquí pudo hablar porque Albus gritó con fuerza

-¡BASTA!- salió corriendo y se perdió entre la multitud. No entendía por qué James estaba empeñado en fastidiarle la vida, que Albus recordara nunca había hecho algo en su contra, y cuando eran pequeños se llevaban de lo mejor. De la noche a la mañana alguien había cambiado a su hermano mayor por la persona más desagradable del mundo. Siguió corriendo hasta que chocó contra algo. Más bien alguien: era Rose que había presenciado la pelea desde lejos y comprendiendo el estado de su amigo y primo lo abrazó de inmediato, pero no por más de un minuto por que de repente miró hacia el cielo y vió algo sorprendente

-¡Al!- le gritó a pesar de que estaba muy cerca de él – ¡Mira!- y lo volteó para que mirara hacia el frente y gritó con una voz llena de júbilo – ¡Son unicornios! – Pero Albus que los observó con cuidado gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Son pegasos-, y así era en verdad , eran cuatro pegasos que volaban en perfecta formación dos dorado al frente y dos plateados unos metros más atrás ,de repente el estar más cerca los hermosos seres alados Albus notó algo

-¡¡¡Están montados por personas!!!!-

Los pegasos bajaron a tierra con un suave sonido de cascos amortiguados por el pasto, al frente de ellos se hizo un semicírculo y todos dieron un grito de admiración cuando bajaron sus pasajeras, Albus nunca había visto mujeres tan hermosas en su vida. Las dos de al frente eran muy distintas: una a la derecha, que era muy alta con una mirada que uno reconocía como la de superioridad de una emperatriz, de unos cuarenta años pero muy guapa. La chica que la acompañaba por la izquierda, era de una piel blanca como la nieve, se veía tan suave como la seda y tenía un cabello negro rizado que le llegaba hasta los codos. La joven debía tener la edad de James y tenía una mirada misteriosa, como si tuviese muchos secretos que ocultar. Las dos chicas de los pegasos plateados eran rubias, una de cabello liso como espejo y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y la segunda de cabello ondulado que al comenzar en el frente del rostro dejaba caer una lisa chasquilla que escondía su frente. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Al medio del semicírculo se hizo un pasillo para que las recién llegadas pudieran entrar al castillo. Albus quedó junto con Rose en la primera fila. La mujer más alta se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo y subiendo las escaleras saludó a la directora McGonagall.

-¡McGonagall! ¡Tanto tiempo, amiga mía!- Y dándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla esperó la respuesta de la saludada.

-¡Madame Maxime! ¡Qué alegría tenerla aquí de nuevo!- La directora de Howgarts hizo aparecer tres asientos en la entrada e hizo sentarse a Maxime en el lado derecho mientras que ella tomaba el del centro. Entonces la directora de la Academia Beauxbatons hizo una venia a sus alumnas quienes enseguida comenzaron a avanzar lideradas por la chica de cabello negro hasta la mitad del pasillo, y ella quedó al frente de Albus, que no podía creer que tanta belleza pudiera existir, por lo que no pudo esconderá su emoción y le dijo a Rose:

-Es una veela ¡te lo aseguro!- Su prima dio un suspiro y le contestó

-Imposible, ya que su cabello es negro. Otra cosa es que pueda atontar a todos los hombres del colegio- Y era así, todos los chicos estaban mirando con ojos soñadores a la líder de la fila.

De pronto las tres levantaron sus varitas en el aire quedando muy juntas y de la punta de ellas salieron miles de fuegos artificiales que con una combinación de dorados y verdes formaron en el aire un símbolo hermoso: dos varitas formaron una cruz por un momento para luego cambiar su formación y aparecer diversas figuras de cintas doradas en el aire, dando un toque elegante al espectáculo. Y cuando nadie podía creer que algo más maravilloso podría ocurrir, las tres separaron sus varitas y de ellas las cintas de color dorado, azul y morado enrollaron sus cuerpos, cada una con un color correspondiente, provocando torbellinos de color. Las cintas comenzaron a ser succionadas por las varitas y poco a poco los torbellinos comenzaron a desaparecer y donde antes se encontraban éstos, comenzaron a salir mariposas, que después de dar un breve paseo por el oscuro cielo, se convirtieron en un puñado de escarcha volátil que por sobre las cabezas de todos formaron la oración: "TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS" con colores diferentes. Se escuchó un zumbido y contra las letras estrellaron tres escobas manejadas por las tres alumnas de la Academia Beauxbatons, vestidas con hermosos vestidos dorados, azules y verdes respectivamente y quedaron suspendidas a unos centímetros del piso. Todos empezaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo a las protagonistas del espectáculo, que bajaron de sus escobas para saludar a la directora McGonagall y luego entrar al castillo con éstas en la mano derecha.

Los alumnos estaban muy alegres y exaltados, hablando entre ellos mismos. Albus sintió una agradable voz que se distinguía entre las otras a sus espaldas.

-¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Será fantástico! Definitivamente mi nombre estará en ese cáliz- Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, alta y esbelta con su radiante pelo dorado: Victoire, conversando con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw que coincidían con ella en lo mismo; poner su nombre en el cáliz de fuego.

Albus se acercó un poco a dónde ella estaba, para conversar un rato. Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando ya había pasado un rato y Albus había vuelto con Rose para regresar al castillo Victorie le gritó:

-¡Albus, este año nos divertiremos mucho!-

Un zumbido atravesó el cielo, y los gritos de asombro advertían lo que sucedería pronto.

Un resplandor rojo fue inundando el cielo y una llamarada de fuego atravesó el pasillo que formaba la gente, convirtiéndose en un hipogrifo que cabalgó altaneramente hasta que las potentes llamas se extinguieron con ayuda del viento. Un rugido aterrador surgió desde el oscuro firmamento, y un animal tan imponente como tenebroso bajaba peligrosamente hacia la entrada de Hogwarts . Un dragón, que poseía púas en la espalda y ojos rojos que recordaban el ardiente montaje del hipogrifo, estaba transportando a un hombre robusto y cuando éste se acercó más Rose susurró:

- Albus ¿Qué serán esas cosas que vuelan a su alrededor?- El susodicho forzó la vista y supo al instante qué eran: escobas. Eran tres y estaban justo detrás del dragón, que en ese momento lanzó una llama y formó con fuego una frase al igual que las jóvenes anteriores, pero éstas se referían a la institución: "Real Academia de Hechicería el Fénix Dorado".

Mientras todos ponían atención a las letras, el dragón avanzó y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre las cabezas de todo el mundo. Aprovechando que el alumnado y profesorado volvían a poner su atención en el animal, los hombres de las escobas se alinearon junto al dragón y se tomaron de los hombros para comenzar a hacer la misma acción del dragón: girar. Luego todo fue giros, volteretas y destrezas en el aire.

Después de quince minutos de acrobacias aéreas, los cuatro hombres bajaron de sus medios de transporte y ante una seña de su jinete, el dragón emprendió nuevamente el vuelo y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Los robustos alumnos entraron al colegio luego de saludar educadamente a las dos directoras, mientras que el hombre que montaba al dragón ocupó la tercera silla, al otro lado de la directora de Hogwarts. Ésta misma se levantó de su asiento y utilizando el hechizo Sonorus para que su voz resonara hasta el bosque prohibido dijo:

- Nos agrada tener que albergar a tan ilustres invitados este año, Madame Maxime y sus alumnas de la Academia Beauxbatons, quienes han viajado de Francia- todos aplaudieron a la gran mujer que se levantó e hizo una elegante reverencia- y también al señor Jared Barnechea de la Real Academia de Hechicería el Fénix Dorado, quien junto con sus alumnos ha venido desde España- Hubieron fuertes aplausos para el director español, sin embrago, a diferencia de Madame Maxime, éste solo inclinó la cabeza cortésmente- Ahora todos deben saber que para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, además de tener gran valentía debe cumplir con ciertos requisitos. El que aspire a ser uno de los tres campeones debe sumergir su nombre y el nombre del colegio escritos en un pedazo de pergamino en las llamas del cáliz, que ya se encuentra instalado en el gran comedor. Los participantes deben ser mayores de catorce años, y no intenten con ninguna poción o hechizo de envejecimiento porque el cáliz lo descubrirá enseguida. Ahora si gustan, dirijámonos al gran banquete-.

La comida fue fantástica y todos disfrutaron mientras los de primer año eran escogidos para sus casas. De vez en cuando los alumnos se paraban e iban a dejar su nombre al cáliz de fuego, con la esperanza de tener lo suficiente como para tener el honor de ser escogido.

La majestuosa copa se encontraba al frente de la alargada mesa de los profesores, que contaba con dos asientos más de lo normal, y los alumnos de las academias hospedadas que eran candidatos a ser elegidos estaban sentados en una mesa redonda adicional frente al taburete donde se encontraba el cáliz. Los comensales conversaban animadamente y se maravillaban con el hermoso techo estrellado, idéntico al cielo del exterior del castillo. Las alumnas de Bauxbatons todavía llevaban los vestidos dorado, morado y azul; y la dueña del primero comía en silencio mientras observaba fijamente el estandarte con la insignia de Hogwarts , parecía absorta en su contemplación hasta que una de sus compañeras la invitó a unirse a la conversación, a lo que ella aceptó sin mucho ánimo. Albus observó la mesa de los huéspedes toda la cena atentamente, pero su atención la tomó una figura que caminó hasta el centro del salón donde se encontraba el cáliz. Se obligó a prestarle toda su atención cuando Albus se dio cuenta que era la directora McGonagall, que dijo firmemente:

- Ahora sabremos los tres nombres que lucharan por un premio sin igual, no solo la copa, si no que la gloria eterna se cernirá sobre el ganador- En ese momento las llamas azuladas del cáliz se tornaron rojas y unas chispas comenzaron a saltar, que con un chisporroteo expulsaron un pedazo de pergamino al aire. McGonagall lo atrapó en el mismo medio ágilmente y después de un minuto de suspenso dijo:- El campeón del Fénix Dorado es.... "Felipe Lorca" – Entonces un joven de unos dieciséis años se levantó orgulloso. Era alto, su cabello castaño estaba despeinado y era delgado en comparación a sus compañeros. Las chicas fueron las que aplaudieron con más entusiasmo. De pronto el cáliz nuevamente lanzó chispas rojas y otro trozo de pergamino saltó de su interior girando sin control alguno, pero fue a llegar con precisión en la mano de la directora, quien leyó el contenido y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo: - La campeona de Hogwarts es... ¡Victoire Weasley!- En ese momento el gran comedor estalló en aplausos, especialmente desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. La pelirroja salió casi corriendo de su asiento y se dirigió hacia McGonagall que le entregó su pedazo de pergamino chamuscado y le indicó una puerta al costado de la mesa de los profesores. La última elección parecía complicar mucho al cáliz, sus llamas azules entraban en increíbles estallidos rojos cada cierto tiempo hasta que sucedió: el cáliz luego de una gran ola de llamas disparó un pergamino. Las jóvenes rubias de Beauxbatons demostraban estar muy tensas pero la pelinegra estaba tranquilamente mirando fijamente a McGonagall, y su posición aunque era rígida no mostraba estrés alguno. La directora tuvo que agacharse para poder tener el nombre del tercer campeón en sus manos. Al acercárselo al rostro, su cara mostró asombro y sus ojos se desviaron a la mesa redonda. Manteniendo la misma expresión pronunció:- La campeona de Beauxbatons es Noxes...- hubo un indicio de aplausos entusiastas hasta que terminó la frase- Noxes Lestrange- Entonces los aplausos fueron reemplazados por voces asombradas y la única que seguía aplaudiendo con fervor era Madame Maxime.

Noxes se levantó de la mesa y caminó con un paso seguro hacia McGonagall , que ya compuesta de su sorpresa le tendía el papel con su nombre y con un gestó la incitó a pasar a la habitación para que se encontrara con los otros dos campeones. Lo último que se vio de ella fue un destello dorado proveniente de su vestido.

-Lestrange ¿eh? Te apuesto a que esa es peor que Scopius- Le decía Rose a Albus mientras se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor junto con sus otros compañeros. Pero el ojiverde discrepaba con esa idea porque ¿cómo esa hermosa joven podía ser malvada como las personas con las cuales la estaban relacionando? Y es que no había suficientes pruebas como para afirmar que ella era pariente de la familia de la temible y recordada mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange. Quizá solo era un alcance de nombre… pero ese apellido pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, por lo que era difícil que solo se tratase de una coincidencia. Albus decidió dejar de calentarse la cabeza con esos pensamientos, después de todo ¿Qué le interesaba a él?

Estando ya dentro de la sala común de su casa Se despidió de Rose y también de Victoire, después de darle las felicitaciones correspondientes por su triunfo.

A subir, y al encontrarse ya en su habitación vio que sus cosas se encontraban en el lado derecho de esa cama adoselada, tan cómoda en la que dormía la mayoría del año. Comenzó a revisarlas cuando un sonido de pasos lo alertó. Se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, pero volvió inmediatamente a su cama cuando vio que de quién se trataba era James. Éste le sonrió burlón pero no dijo una palabra, se limitó a acercarse al lugar donde dormía y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama y dormir.

Albus lo observó con cara de pocos amigos por unos instantes, pero luego volvió a su primera tarea. Sacó de su baúl un rollo de pergamino y se puso a escribir su primera carta en el año.

_Queridos papá y mamá: _

_Todo va fantástico aquí, ¡no lo puedo creer! Va a realizarse el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts y Victoire es la campeona del colegio. Me alegro mucho por ella, y estoy seguro que tío Bill y tía Fleur se pondrán muy orgullosos cuando sepan la noticia. Como es el primer día de clases no tengo mucho que contar, solo que estoy muy emocionado por lo que sucederá y espero que mi prima gane el torneo. Después les escribiré más largo, porque ahora tengo mucho sueño._

En esta parte de la carta Albus levantó la mirada hacia la cama que tenía en frente, y vio como su hermano mayor dormía profundamente sin percatarse que tenía un hombro al descubierto. El azabache menor se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la cama del oji castaño que tenía como hermano para cubrirlo completamente. Después de realizar esa acción volvió a su sitio y continuo escribiendo.

_James les manda saludos al igual que yo.. _

_Se despide, Albus._

Enrolló el pergamino y lo ató con cuidado a la pata de su lechuza, la cual voló hasta la ventana y se sumergió en la oscuridad de la noche después de que Albus le dijera: - Llévala a casa -. Después de ordenar aquello y ver a su lechuza alejarse decidió que era hora de acostarse y dormir tranquilamente, ya que los libros que debía usar al día siguiente los había traído James con él antes de que se durmiera, y ahora se encontraban en el escritorio.

_15 de noviembre._

_Papá: _

_¿Cómo han estado tu con mamá y mi hermana? Espero que muy bien._

_Hoy fue la primera prueba del torneo y fue muy entretenida. El campeón de El Fénix Dorado es un completo idiota, ya que al ver al hombre lobo no hizo más que tirarle hechizos para derribarlo sin hacer caso a las verdaderas instrucciones. Tenían que hacer una poción matalobos antes de que éste se convierta completamente y conseguir que la bebiera. Luego debían intentar distraerlo para conseguir una llave que tenían colgando en el cuello, la cual abría una puerta detrás de la cual estarían seguros. Victoire ganó la prueba, supongo que aportó el hecho que su papá es medio hombre lobo. Estoy muy feliz por ella, y el colegio va en primer lugar. La chica de Beauxbatons lo hizo muy bien, en realidad ella logró hacer la poción más rápido que mi prima, pero el licántropo le rasguñó el hombro y eso le dio dos puntos menos. _

_Saludos, Albus._

Albus corría por las escaleras hacia la clase de transformaciones, faltaban dos minutos para que comenzara y debía entregar un trabajo. Cuando llegó al pasillo había ganado una velocidad tan grande, que apenas pudo visualizar la oscura cabellera ondulada de la persona que en ese minuto miraba minuciosamente las pinturas que allí se encontraban. En un momento pensó en detenerse, pero recordó lo atrasado que estaba y se abstuvo de esa idea.

Llegó a su clase bastante cansado, y con su tarea para el profesor Finnigan bastante arrugada. Rose le había guardado un puesto – ella nunca legaba tarde, era una alumna modelo para muchos profesores- y sentándose allí dejo sus libros sobre la mesa.

El maestro llegó unos segundos más tarde, acompañado de la misma jóven que Albus había divisado hacía un rato, pero que con una sonrisa forzada demostraba molestia.

- Miren a la linda ayudante que encontré en el pasillo- dijo el mago educador, mientras le alcanzaba a Noxes una silla al lado de la suyo.

La clase fue practica, el profesor les enseño como convertir animales en elegantes copas de vidrio, cosa que Albus sabía hacer muy bien, por lo que no tomó mayor atención. Finnigan pidió a la alumna de Beauxbatons que mostrara el hechizo para que los estudiantes pudieran apreciar como debía hacerlo un mago o una hechicera de su edad. Ésta se acercó a la jaula donde se encontraba preso un conejo, y mirando de manera distraída a la esquina opuesta de donde se encontraba el animal murmuró tan bajo que nadie pudo escuchar:

-Feraberto- Momento siguiente, el conejo se transformó en una copa hermosamente tallada, aún más que la del profesor. Después de su demostración inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y caminó rápidamente a la salida del aula, pero en su apuro botó el cuaderno de Albus, que se encontraba en la orilla de la mesa cuando Noxes intentaba salir lo más apresuradamente de la sala. El objeto cayó con estrépito al frío piso de piedra, a lo que ella paró en seco su carrera y se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Albus se disponía a recoger el cuaderno. Aparentemente con un hechizo convolador mental, ella hizo que el cuaderno fuera a parar a su mano, y por primera vez Albus escuchó claramente su voz:

- _Pegdón_- y miró la tapa del cuaderno – _Agbus_- Su acento francés cautivó a toda la clase y en especial al nombrado, que sostenía todavía el cuaderno mucho tiempo después de que ésta se lo entregara.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y cuando menos lo pensaba, Albus ya estaba escribiendo a su familia sobre la última prueba.

_23 de junio._

_Papá y mamá: _

_Hoy Noxes, la campeona de Beauxbatons ganó la última prueba convirtiéndose en la nueva campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Me alegro por ella, ya que me simpatiza mucho desde que fuimos al Baile de Navidad juntos, y es que no es como las otras chicas. Ella es reservada y madura para su edad, además de ser muy hermosa. Victoire se siente muy decepcionada por haber perdido pero ya se alegrara, para eso está Teddy._

El trofeo ni imaginan que era ¡Draconita! Cuando Noxes tocó el trofeo éste se convirtió en una tiara muy linda, que le da la posibilidad de hablar cualquier idioma a la perfección. Ahora me tengo que ir, los invitados se van y tengo que despedirme de ellos. James no ha podido escribir porque ha estado ocupado.

_Albus_

_P.D: la Academia de hechicería el Fénix Dorado quedó en tercer lugar, me alegro, porque su campeón era un bueno para nada._

Después de mandarle esta carta a su padre, Albus bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. En ella solo se encontraba Victoire sentada en una butaca al lado de la ventana mirando el horizonte con el rostro serio. Albus pensó que ella deseaba que la dejaran sola y lo más rápido posible dijo la contraseña –pastel de calabaza- y salió por el agujero, para encontrarse con un pasillo totalmente vacío.

"_Todo el mundo debe estar despidiendo a las academias" _Pensó con un poco de miedo de no poder hacer igual que sus otros compañeros.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y siguió igual hasta que al frente suyo, ya estando en el exterior, la vió de espalda. Aquella veela de cabellos negros pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Ella llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela, salvo el sombrero, que era reemplazado por la diadema que demostraba que ella era la ganadora del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo:

-¡Hola Albus!- Ella se le acercó y le habló de como ahora podía hablar mucho mejor gracias a su trofeo, y que estaba contenta de poder haber pasado tiempo en Hogwarts ya que lo encontraba un colegio de magia muy interesante. Luego le dijo que lo había estado esperando para despedirse – a lo que el chico de ojos verdes se ruborizó levemente- porque antes de marcharse, la directora McGonagall la había citado para hablar de un tema desconocido para ella. Albus escuchó atentamente lo que Noxes decía, y cuando terminó éste pensó que al igual que su directora el deseaba confesarle algo.

- ¿Noxes? Eeeh... este.... ¿Podríamos ir.... a un lugar..... más..... apartado?- Albus se puso muy nervioso y Noxes muy sorprendida por su proposición aceptó, intrigada por lo que el azabache deseaba decirle y que no quería que los demás que estaban presentes escucharan.

Entraron al castillo nuevamente y se sentaron en la desierta escalera, mirándose mutuamente directamente a los ojos. Albus sintió como las manos le temblaban ante la mirada extrañada de su acompañante. Tomó aire para darse valor, y con sumo cuidado tomó una de las blanquecinas manos de la peli negra.

"_Es tan suave" _Pensó, pero decidió que debía concentrase en lo que era importante y mirando sus manos entrelazadas habló pausadamente, como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Noxes... tú.... tú me gu- gustas.... un poco- Albus se mordió la lengua. No le gustaba un poco, le gustaba bastante. Noxes se sorprendió ante esa declaración, e instintivamente trató de soltar el agarre de Albus, más este no la dejó y continuo hablando. – Tú me gustas, y teniendo en cuenta que ésta podría ser la última vez que te vea...- Él extendió su brazo libre y acomodó su mano en la nuca de la chica, que demostraba desconcierto puro, como si nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera estar viviendo aquello. Albus se acercó al rostro de Noxes , ese rostro de porcelana que lo miraba a los ojos intensamente con una mezcla de emociones que Albus no quiso detenerse a descifrar. El oji verde no lo pensó más y con decisión avanzó hacia ella y posó sus labios sobre los suyos fuertemente. Era una sensación nueva para Albus, ya que era la primera vez que daba un beso, pero agradable. Poco a poco Noxes comenzó a corresponderle y aunque el beso no duró mucho fue intenso para ambos.

Se separaron, y aunque él hubiera seguido prefirió dejarlo para evitar la molestia por parte de ella, que tenía una cara de confusión aún mayor que antes. Aquella expresión le dolió un poco a Albus, ya que pensaba que ella no lo había disfrutado como él. Antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra, Noxes se puso de pie y atropellando las palabras le explicó que ya era tarde y que debía ir a la oficina de McGonagall; y terminada su apurada oración marchó a toda prisa por el vacío pasillo dejando a Albus completamente solo.

Éste se quedó un momento tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, y solo un pensamiento inundó su mente después de meditarlo. No la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

No dejó pasar ni un segundo, y se puso de pie para dirigir sus pasos hacia su habitación, donde buscaría en su baúl un par de orejas extensibles – regalo de su hermano para su cumpleaños- para posteriormente salir corriendo hasta la gárgola que le impedía el paso hasta la oficina de la ex profesora y ahora directora, para enterarse de que tenía que hablar con la chica de ojos negros, tan negros como la noche pero a la vez hermosos.

La bestia esculpida en piedra lo miraba ferozmente esperando la contraseña para permitirle la entrada.

-Quiditch- dijo esperando acertar, llevándose un fiasco al ver que la gárgola seguía en la misma posición.

-Mandrágora- Volvió a intentar desesperadamente al ver que su intento anterior había fracasado, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que aquella palabra tampoco era la clave ya que no ocurría nada. Luego de dar vueltas en círculos un par de minutos murmuró.

-¿Draconita?- Más la gárgola no se movió ni un centímetro y la misma mirada que antes le parecía intimidante ahora le parecía burlesca.

- Tu te estás burlando de mi ¿eh?- y con rabia le dio una patada en la base de la figura, y como consecuencia sintió un como un gran dolor se extendía por la zona impactada. Saltando en un pie se dio la vuelta para dejar de ver a la causante de su dolor y al final del corredor distinguió un grupo de personas, entre ellas su hermano mayor.

- ¡James!- gritó fuertemente- ¡James, ven! – El aludido se fijó en la silueta su hermano menor a lo lejos y con un movimiento con la mano indicó a su grupo que se fuera, luego comenzó a caminar hasta él con las manos en los bolsillos tranquilamente. Albus estaba seguro que él conocía la contraseña.

"_Títeres" _Pensó a medida que veía a James acercársele, aunque era mejor no mejor nada porque podría molestarse y no ayudarlo. El mayor se acercó con media sonrisa dibujada e la cara y notando la urgencia del menor le preguntó:

- ¿Qué necesitas hermanito?- Y Albus, sin tener otra opción le contó lo que le había dicho Noxes sobre encontrarse con la directora en su despacho y que necesitaba rápido la contraseña. James lo miró a los ojos de manera cortante y le dijo:

- ¿Qué gano yo?- Albus levantó las orejas extensibles en el aire como diciendo "tengo dos" . James avanzó un paso hasta la gárgola y luego girando la cabeza a su hermano que estaba a su derecha le dijo:

- Me debes una, hermanito- y mirando a la figura de piedra dijo:

- Varitas de regaliz- Dicho esto, la estatua comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismas dando lugar a una escalera . Los dos chicos subieron al tercer escalón y mientras subían James le preguntó a Albus sin mirarlo:

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que le pasa a esa Noxes?- Albus lo pensó, pero devolvió la pregunta:

- ¿Por qué tanto interés tú en ella? ¿Por qué quieres saber igual que yo?- En ese momento Albus no quiso haber preguntado porque una verdad quedó ante sus ojos ¿Habría pasado algo entre James y Noxes? Aquello podría ser porque todas las chicas lo encontraban irresistibles ¿por qué ella no iba a creer lo mismo? James, para el alivio de Albus se limitó a contestar:

- Tal vez te lo diga luego- En ese momento la escalera se detuvo y los hermanos saltaron encima de los peldaños que le quedaban enfrente, se abalanzaron sobre la puerta y Albus sacó de su bolsillo las orejas extensibles. Con rapidez ambos pasaron por debajo de la puerta y tomando el extremo comenzaron a escuchar la conversación. Lo primero que oyeron fue la voz de Noxes muy fuerte y potente. Albus supo que en ese momento ella debía tener una mirada cortante y avasalladora sobre McGonagall mientras le preguntaba:

- Directora ¿usted piensa que yo me especializo en las artes oscuras solo por mi parentesco con un ex mortífago?- La susodicha se mostró sorprendida a causa de lo directa que había sido la jóven, y en su voz se reflejó la disculpa.

- Noxes, querida, yo no quise insinuar que tu parentesco con una mortífaga pudiera instar un acercamiento a las artes oscuras...- Entonces con una voz que Albus halló más autoritaria que respetuosa Noxes respondió:

- No quiso hacerlo, pero lo hizo.- Hubo unos segundos en los cuales nadie dijo nada y detrás de la puerta los dos chicos esperaban alguna reacción de una de las dos partes, hasta que McGonagall dando un suspiro dijo:

- Ya veo que sus virtudes son tan marcadas como su inteligencia, y tú Noxes, tienes todo lo requerido que pide Hogwarts, y yo me pregunto si tu quisieras permanecer en este colegio, y completar tu educación en este mismo lugar.- Albus sintió como le daba un vuelvo el corazón. "_Realmente no podría ocurrir algo más maravilloso en mi vida , sería perfecto" _Se imaginaba a los dos paseando por los jardines del establecimiento, tomados de la mano encerrados en su propia burbuja. Pero su sueño fue roto por James cuando comentó algo en voz baja.

- Genial, ahora las cosas con Noxes si funcionarán- Sin pensarlo ni un segundo Albus le dijo con voz extrañada:

- ¿De qué hablas?- James se volteó hacia su hermano levantando una ceja, como si lo que decía fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Albus se quedó petrificado.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu y Noxes....?- Y el azabache mayor solo asintió con la cabeza despreocupadamente, ignorando lo que sentía su hermano en ese momento. Albus por su parte no lo creía, ¡no podía ser verdad! James se le había adelantado. James y Noxes.... Ellos dos...

No le importó que la conversación todavía no terminara, había escuchado suficiente. Demasiado a decir verdad.

- Larguémonos- Murmuró entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad.

- Todavía no termina, hermanito- Replicó James mirando a Albus que ya estaba avanzando a la escalera.

- James, por una maldita vez, háceme caso- James frunció el ceño y pensando en que su hermano menor era un gusano recogió las orejas extensibles, las guardo en su bolsillo, y con las manos en la nuca se dirigió hasta él.

Mientras la escalera bajaba, el oji castaño observó a su acompañante, que no quitaba la vista del suelo, como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sonrió con suficiencia. Al parecer su comentario sobre la campeona del torneo de los tres magos lo había puesto tan deprimido.

- ¿Qué te sucede hermanito?- Preguntó tratando de parecer inocente. Inocencia que Albus no se tragó y con amargura en la voz respondió:

- Nada que te interese-

Al llegar nuevamente al corredor Albus camino lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, ignorando los llamados de James y todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Cuando estuvo en la sala común, ni siquiera se dirigió a Victoire que todavía estaba nostálgica en la ventana, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y poder dormir un rato para poder olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Tumbarse en la cama era el mejor remedio para dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido. Ni siquiera pensaba ya ir a despedirse de todos, como el resto de sus compañeros y amigos lo estaban haciendo.

Había tenido suficiente de torneos, de besos fugases, de hermanos molestos y traicioneros, pero sobre todo, había tenido suficiente de hermosas e hipnotizantes veelas con el cabello negro.

**Tarán! **

**Muy malo?¿?¿?¿??**

**Den su opinión por favor!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque sean solo tomatazos!!!!!!**

**Para poder ir mejorando….. si?**

**Bueno, bye bye**


End file.
